Mope.io Wiki:Council
Members of the Community Council, referred to as Councilors & denoted by a masthead tag on their user pages, are -selected representatives of communities who provide feedback on upcoming site changes & beta-test new features prior to their official release. As such, members of the group are legally forbidden from revealing sensitive information about the aforementioned changes to non-Councilors, upon threat of demotion or, in extreme circumstances, lawsuit. Community Council Wiki After acquiring the Councilor user right, members of the group are granted permission to access the restricted Attempting to view the Wiki without the Council user-right results in a permissions error.Community Council Wiki. Appearance-wise, the wiki sports the standard Fandom-brand colors of grey & off-white, making it akin to its sibling wikis Community Central, the Portability Hub, & the Fandom Open Source Library. For all intents & purposes, the wiki operates as a standard Fandom wiki would, with forums, message walls, user blogs, & a chat room. Councilors are permitted access to all MediaWiki pages on the wiki, in addition to the Admin dashboard, for testing purposes & ease of interaction with upcoming products. How Councilors Work Councilors generally participate in discussions concerning upcoming changes, as transmitted to them in the form of forum posts or blogs by members of Staff. However, there are alternative means of interaction. Councilors may recommend changes based upon the needs of their respective communities, or may point out possible improvements that could benefit the network as a whole. Councilors are also occasionally offered the chance to have the communities they represent test out new products; in this fashion, having active Councilors on one’s wiki can result in frontier access to new products & a direct line to Staff. The Council as a whole can be seen as a “hotline” to Staff, since due to the small size of the group, Staff members are more readily available for discussion & are more than happy to address Councilors’ comments. How to Join Any user may consideration for a seat on the Council, though inclusion is ultimately determined by the appropriate members of Staff tasked with managing the group. Submissions appear to be processed in bulk or whenever a new set of Councilors is required, so a significant waiting period (anywhere from several days to four months) may be necessary before a decision is reached. Required Councilor Traits *Basic English *Broader community cooperation, across the Fandom network. *Willingness to sign an NDA. Desired Councilor Traits *Leadership skills & positionsUtilizing Administrative rights on one or two large Wikis, & demonstrating expertise in leading them, generally fit this bill. *Technical ExpertiseHeavy contribution to & collaboration on the Dev or Portability wikis goes a long way. *Membership in other Global-Groups , , or Voldev rights look promising in future Councilors. Term Limits Councilors hold their seats for as long as desired, provided they engage in active, mature discussion on a monthly basis & do not violate the Fandom Terms of Use. In the event that members wish to retire, they may request demotion at any time for any reason. Members Councilors are selected from a wide range of backgrounds, interests, & communities; though as a general rule, many Councilors are established users with a proven history of active participation across the Fandom network. Many are bureaucrats or administrators of large, active communities with a reputation for maturity & outspokenness, while others are experts in technical matters or members of other global user-rights groups. Active Councilors on this Wiki *Ursuul